On the Move with Barney! (Season 7 Pilot Video, SuperMalechi's version)
On the Move with Barney! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released on January 21, 1995. On August 19, 2007, It was re-released under a different title, " Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids Going On Trading Going Places With That Places! Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Tosha *David *Min *Amy *Michael *Kathy *Darren *Shawn *Derek Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Fun, Fun, Sunny Day! #Just Imagine #The Adventure Song #Buckle Up My Seatbelt #Riding in the Car #The Wheels on the Bus #I've Been Working in the Railroad #Down By the Station #The Airplane Song #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly #Sailing Medley: Sailing, Sailing / I'd Love to Sail #That's What an Island Is #Mister Sun #Colors All Around #If I Lived Under the Sea #Castles So High #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream #Make the Dough #Nothing Beats a Pizza #When the Circus Comes to Town #The Popcorn Song #The Marching Song #Laugh With Me! #The Baby Bop Hop #The Exercise Song #The Elephant Song #Our Friend BJ Had a Band #The Rocket Song #The Happy Wanderer #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You End Credit Music Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and Late 1994-1995 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1994-1995 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Up We Go!". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Hats Off To BJ!". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Camera Safari!". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "If The Shoe Fits...". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Whoo's Whoo On The Choo Choo?". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Up We Go!". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were silimar to the one of the 1994 Barney Home Videos/Season 3 episodes (Room For Everyone! Twice Is Nice!, Camera Safari!, Barney Safety, etc). *The Season 2 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Imagination Island". *The Season 3 Barney & Friends set is used. *After the song "It's a Fun, Fun, Sunny Day!", Barney and the kids hear Michael's voice before he arrives with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball. *Another time Barney and the kids hear Michael's voice before he arrives. *During a scene where Barney and the kids hear Michael's voice before he arrives with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball, *When Michael arrives at the school playground with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball, and greets Barney and the other kids, his "Hi!" and his "Hi, everybody!" are both taken from "Having Tens of Fun!". *When Barney and the kids say "Hi, Michael!" *When Michael greets Barney and the other kids, the music from "Barney's Talent Show". *And Then, After Michael arrives, Baby Bop and BJ arrive at the school playground, and greet Barney and the kids. *When Baby Bop and BJ arrive at the school playground, and greet Barney and the kids, *When Baby Bop and BJ greet Barney and the kids, the music from "Barney Safety". *Another time Michael has a pizza dough accident. *Another time Michael stucks. This time, *When Michael screams while the pizza dough is stuck in his head, *When Michael continues screaming while the pizza dough is stuck in his head after Barney yells out "Oh, It's all right, Michael!" I am gonna help you get it out of your head! And It will be just fine! *When Michael screams "Help!" while the pizza dough is stuck in his head after he screams out "It's still stuck on my head!", *After Michael gets the pizza dough stuck in his head, He tells Barney that his nose on his face hurts a little bit. And Then, Barney will put a big bandage on Michael's hurt nose on his face to make it feel better. *The same beach set used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Beach Party". *The same Barney's super-dee-duper pizza bakery set used in this home video *The same circus set used in this home video *Michael wears the same soccer clothes from "The Exercise Circus!", and "Having Tens of Fun!". *The same Michael and his voice used in this home video was also seen in "Having Tens of Fun!". Quotes Quote 1 *(after the song "It's a Fun, Fun, Sunny Day!) *Barney: That was fun playing together on a fun, fun, sunny day! *Amy: You're right about that, Barney! *Michael's voice: Hello! Can I play, too? *Kathy: Who said that?! *Barney: Well, I know that sound was! And It's coming from over there! And Here It comes now! Look! *(Michael arrives at the school playground with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball) *Barney & Kids: *Michael: *Barney & Kids: *Michael: *Barney: *Michael: Category:1995 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 3